Lieblingstier des Lehrers
by Celithravien
Summary: Hermine verwandelt sich in eine Schlange und sie verbringt eine Nacht in den Kerkern. Lest selbst, was ihr alles geschieht! *Kapitel 2 ist da*
1. Default Chapter

Lieblingstier des Lehrers  
  
**Kapitel 1 - Ich, eine Schlange?**   
Disclaimer:  
Alle vorkommenden Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Die Geschichte gehört Didodikali. Die Übersetzung gehört mir. Zu der Geschichte gehören auch wunderbare Bilder, die ihr auf Didodikalis Homepage bewundern könnt.  
  


* * *

  


Hermine spricht: Professor McGonagall wollte nicht, dass ich ganz alleine daran arbeite. Manchmal hatte sie gesagt, dass viele Menschen die Erfahrung zu überwältigend finden, wenn sie sich das erste Mal verwandeln. Etwa als ob man ins Märchenland geschickt wird. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren, wenn Harry und Ron mir im Gemeinschaftsraum zusahen und mich ausgelacht haben. Und sogar die Mädchenzimmer waren überraschend laut mit zuknallenden Türen und Leuten, die auf dem Flur flüsterten, bis es endgültig Zeit war, zu Bett zu gehen. Deswegen habe ich mich von der Weihnachtsfeier weggeschlichen, in eine der Nischen in der Nähe der Eingangstür vom Gryffindor Turm, um in Ruhe zu meditieren.  
  
Professor McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass so viele Menschen nicht fähig sind Animagi zu werden, weil sie nur großen, schönen Tieren wie Löwen, Tigern oder Bären gegenüber offen sind. Wer möchte auch schon monatelang arbeiten, nur um zu entdecken, dass das innere Tier ein Blutegel oder vielleicht ein Goffer ist?  
  
Aber ich wollte nicht bloß mein Ego polieren, ich wollte wissen, wie die Sache gemacht wird. Ich bin schon durch ein Tierbuch von Aal bis Rüsselspringer durchgegangen. Nun wollte ich die Ss durchlesen. Irgendwo in diesem Buch würde ich schon das Richtige finden. Ich zog mir die Schuhe aus und machte es mir gemütlich, starrte etwa eine halbe Minute lang in einen kleinen Handspiegel, um nicht zu vergessen wer ich war, überschlug meine Beine und schloss die Augen. Dann begann ich. _Saateule? ...nein. Säbelantilope? ...nein. Saugwurm? ...nein. Saurüde? ...nein. Salamander... nein._  
  
Es hat ewig gedauert, aber darum habe ich mich nicht gekümmert. Ich wollte die Ss heute abend durchgehen. ......._endlich... Schlammteufel? ...nein. Schlange.........................._  
  
Oh! Oh, mein Gott!  
  
Ich sah in den Spiegel. Ich war eine Schlange. _Aahh!_ Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören glücklich zu sein, dass ich es endlich geschafft hatte. Ich sah noch einmal mein Spiegelbild an. Ich war hell in rote, gelbe und schwarze Streifen gefärbt. Ziemlich hübsch eigentlich. _Wow, ich sehe total giftig aus! Wie toll!_  
  
Und dann sah ich eine Bewegung im Spiegel; etwas war hinter mir. Ich schlug herum, weil ich etwas wunderbares in der Luft gerochen hatte, und sah in dessen Richtung. Etwas Heißes und Pelziges, das Blut war merkwürdig sichtbar für mich, es schimmerte warm durch ihr Fell... Ich schnappte und erstickte sie mit meinem eigenen Körper... und dann war sie weg.  
  
_...Oh. Nun, das war ein schwerer Fehler. Ich frage mich, ob die Maus noch in meinem Magen sein würde, wenn ich mich zurückverwandele...  
  
_ Und dann versuchte ich mich zurückzuverwandeln... und schaffte es nicht._ Aaaaaagh!  
  
_ Ich erinnerte mich an Professor McGonagalls Unterricht. Form folgt Funktion. Geist über Materie. Esst niemals das Essen aus dem Märchenland, denn dann kommt ihr für sieben Jahre nicht mehr zurück. Tut das nicht allein._ Oh, nein!_  
  
Ich wusste, dass Professor McGonagall immer noch auf der Weihnachtsfeier war. Irgendwie musste ich zu ihr gelangen. Irgendwie musste ich Hilfe holen. Sieben Jahre! Ich glitt aus der Eingangstür vom Gryffindor Turm und wand mich so schnell ich konnte zur Großen Halle.  
  
_Es schneit!_ Die Pflastersteine waren gefroren und ich glitt immer langsamer und langsamer... _Oh, ja. Ich bin ein kaltblütiges Reptil! Oh, nein!_ Aber bevor ich zu Tode fror, kamen Schritte näher und stoppten dann neben mir. Hagrids Stimme Meilen über mir dröhnte: "Iihh, eine Schlange!"  
  
"Das ist eine Scharlach-Schlange. Ungiftig, obwohl sie die Farben der extrem giftigen Korallenschlange nachahmen. Rot und gelb... vielleicht gehört sie zu Gryffindor?" Das war Professor Snapes Stimme.  
  
"Tja, wenn sie zu Gryffindor gehört, bringe ich sie am Besten zu Professor McGonagall." Und Hagrid, hob mich am Schwanz auf, was etwas unangenehm war, aber seine Hände waren schön warm. _Ja, ich bin gerettet._  
  
"Das würde ich nicht tun. Sie hatte ein bisschen zu viel Weihnachtsschnaps mit Albus. Ich denke nicht, dass sie es begrüßt, wenn du heute Nacht eine Schlange bei ihr vorbeibringst."  
  
"Aah", sagte Hagrid, "Nun ja, ich habe ein kleines Aquarium in meiner Hütte..."  
  
Snape klang entsetzt. " Ich habe deinen Reptilien Sarg gesehen! Gib mir diese gottverdammte Schlange. Ich gebe sie morgen Minerva."  
_Nein!_ Aber Hagrid gab nach. "Sie? Können Sie das beweisen?"  
  
"Nur weibliche Schlangen haben solche süßen gewundenen Schwänze."  
  
_Snape findet meinen Schwanz süß?_ Ich wurde weitergegeben, Snape hielt mich zärtlich in seinen Händen, die viel kleiner und kälter als Hagrids waren und beide verabschiedeten sich. Dann sah Snape mir ins Auge. "Du bist in einer Menge Schwierigkeiten. Nur eine Schlange aus Gryffindor würde im Winter rausgehen. Keine richtige Slytherin Vertraute wäre so dumm. Ich hätte Hagrid dich in seinen erbärmlichen kalten Glaskasten stecken lassen sollen."  
  
Ich würde bestimmt nie wieder einen günstigeren Moment bekommen können. Ich streckte dem grausamsten Lehrer dieser Schule meine kleine gespaltene Zunge heraus. _Bäh. _Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und steckte mich in die Tasche seiner Robe. _Warm! Endlich! Und hoffentlich konnte Professor McGonagall mir morgen helfen.  
  
_ Ich konnte hören wie Professor Snape mit sich selbst sprach als er in die Kerker kam und die Treppe hinunterging. "Was für eine Zeitverschwendung. Nur weil er es hasst, ein Einsiedler zu sein, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich dabei großen Spaß habe. Weihnachtsfeiern sind scheiße. Ich hätte noch ein anderes Experiment durchführen können, aber jetzt ist es dafür zu spät."  
  
_Du führst Selbstgespräche. Und du redest mit Schlangen. Du bist verrückt.  
  
_ Er holte mich aus seiner Tasche als wir in seiner Wohnung in den Kerkern angekommen waren. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und drehte mich immer wieder um und um. Weiße Wände. Bücherregale. Gewöhnlich aussehende Eichenmöbel. Nicht was ich erwartet hatte. "Was", sagte er zu mir, "Hältst Du nach den Pfählen mit zerfressenen menschlichen Schädeln Ausschau? Es tut mir so leid, die sind gerade in der Wäsche."  
  
_Warum bin ich nur nicht überrascht, dass du sogar zu verteidigungslosen kleinen Tieren gemein bist? ...  
  
_ Er trug mich in einen anderen Raum und warf mich auf ein Bett. Murmelnd ging er um das Bett, während er mit seinem Zauberstab schnell eine Zeichnung in die Luft malte. Dann entzündete er Feuer im Kamin und ging. Das Feuer sah einladend aus, also dachte ich mir, ich würde dahin gleiten und mich aufwärmen, aber ich konnte nicht vom Bett herunterkommen. Der merkwürdige Zauberspruch, den er aufgesagt hatte, ummauerte mich. _Verdammt!  
  
_ Professor Snape kam nach einer Weile wieder. Sein Haar war nass und er war in Shorts und ein T-Shirt gekleidet, das mit dem Schriftzug _Snakes Rule_ über einer großen grünen Schlange verziert war. Ich wünschte, ich wäre wieder menschlich, so dass ich darüber kichern konnte. Er setzte sich aufs Bett mit einer Tee- und Untertasse und mit einer geheimnisvoll aussehenden Zeitschrift.  
  
Ich habe ihn nie zuvor in Muggelkleidung gesehen. Schließlich rollt er in einer Zaubertränkestunde, die durcheinandergeht, nicht mal einen Ärmel auf. Der blasse Schatten des Dunklen Mals auf seinem nackten Arm erinnerte mich auch, warum. _Ob er es wieder bedecken würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich in Wirklichkeit ein Mensch bin?  
  
Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Ich will ihn nicht anstarren._ Ich schaute stattdessen die Alchemiezeitschrift an, die er durchblätterte. ..._Das ist wirklich ziemlich interessant.  
  
_ Mir wurde wieder kalt, aber ich wollte mich ganz bestimmt nicht an ihm aufwärmen. Ich ringelte mein Schwanzende durch den Griff der Teetasse, die er auf das Bett abgestellt hatte. Es fühlte sich genau wie eine Wärmflasche an. _Oh, perfekt!_ Ich rutschte weiter nach vorne um einen besseren Blickwinkel auf den Text, den er las, zu bekommen, während ich gleichzeitig die Teetasse mit meinem Schwanz hielt. Professor Snape schien meine Anstrengungen sehr amüsant zu finden. "Eine Schlange, die lesen kann. Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
Ich zischte und nickte zornig mit dem Kopf. _Ich kann auch lesen!  
  
_ "Nun, wenn du das sagst, Fräulein Schlange. Aber ich werde nicht glauben, dass eine Schlange diesen Artikel schneller lesen kann als ich. Du musst die schweren Teile nur überfliegen."  
  
Oh, das ist wirklich wahr. Ein bisschen ernüchtert, sah ich mir die vorige Seite noch mal an, und darüber lachte er leise. Er hob mich auf und legte mich über seine Knie, sodass ich die Zeitschrift besser sehen konnte. "Zu dumm, dass Hagrid dich zuerst gefunden hat." Sagte er. "Schade, dass du auch nicht grün bist. Wärest du nicht in Gryffindorfarben gekleidet, wäre ich versucht dich zu behalten. Vermisste Schlange? Nee, ich habe keine Schlange gesehen. Nein, _diese_ Schlange habe ich schon seit Jahren. Tut mir so leid, ich vermute, ihr müsst eine neue kaufen. Hahahaha!"  
  
Snape hörte sich an, wie ein ungezogenes kleines Kind, als er lachte. Eigentlich hörte er sich an wie Ron. Ich schaute zu ihm auf. _Ich wette, du musstest als Kind ständig nachsitzen. WENN du jemals erwischt worden bist... was wahrscheinlich nie der Fall war...  
  
_

* * *

  
Eine Stunde später löschte Professor Snape das Licht und ging zu Bett. Er steckte mich unter die Bettdecke, die mich ein bisschen kitzelte, aber da das Feuer aus und zu glimmender Kohle geworden und seine Schuler warm war, blieb ich wo ich war.  
  
_Das ist alles so verrückt.  
  
_ Schließlich schlief ich ein, aber auch in meinen Träumen war ich noch eine Schlange.  
  
Ich war eine Schlange und wohnte in einem Apfelbaum, aber die Äpfel waren zu groß, als das ich sie abbeißen konnte, meine Zähne rutschten einfach ab. _Wie frustrierend!  
  
_ Dann kam Professor Snape vorbei, pflückte einen angenagten Apfel von dem Zweig auf dem ich saß, biss ein Stück ab und bot es mir an.. Ich schmeckte das süße weiße Fleisch und dann fiel ich vom Baum und blieb wie betäubt auf dem Boden liegen. _Oh, nein war der Apfel etwa vergiftet? Hatte ich ihn womöglich mit meinen eigenen Zähnen vergiftet?  
  
_ Professor Snape hob mich auf, staubte mich ab und setzte mich zurück in den Baum. Da ging es mir wieder gut und ich probierte noch einmal von dem Apfel. _Vermute er ist doch nicht vergiftet. Lecker!  
  
_

* * *

  
Obwohl Professor Snapes Appartement in den Kerkern lag hatte es doch Kellerfenster. Ich wachte langsam auf und die Sonne schien mir in die Augen. Es dauerte lange mich richtig zu strecken. _Was für ein großartiger Tag zum Herumschlittern! Hmm. Oh je. Das war ein sehr schlangiger Gedanke. Was wenn ich für immer so bleiben muss! Vielleicht, wenn ich versuche weniger schlangenhafte Gedanken zu haben...  
  
_ Menschliche Gedanken, menschliche Gedanken... Ich sah zu Professor Snape, der im Moment etwas Menschlichem am Ähnlichsten war. Er schlief noch. Sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. _Verdammt, ich muss eine ziemlich kleine Schlange sein; Seine Nase sieht aus dieser Perspektive etwa so groß wie mein ganzer Kopf aus.  
  
_ Der Fleck Sonnenlicht kroch bis zu Professor Snape hinüber und er öffnete ein Auge. Ich sah es mir an. _Nun, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, was würde ich denken? Hmm. Wünschte ich hätte auch solche Wimpern. Zu dumm dass ich eine Schlange bin und nicht einmal Augenlider habe._ Das Sonnenlicht machte Haselnussbraune und grüne Reflektionen in seinen Schwarzen Augen aus. Er lächelte mich plötzlich an und streckte den Arm aus streichelte mich auf dem Kopf, genau wie ich immer Krummbein streichele. Dann schlossen sich seine langen Finger um mich und er zog mich näher an sich heran... und er küsste mich oben auf den Kopf... genau wie ich immer Krummbein küsse.  
  
Aber trotzdem. Er hat mich geküsst! _Iiihhhh!_ Und dann bekam ich plötzlich ein wirbelndes, stürmisches Gefühl in mir... Ich verwandelte mich zurück. Ich war wieder ein Mensch!  
  
Professor Snape schrie und zuckte zurück. Ich sprang auf und wollte wegrennen, aber ich lief gegen die unsichtbare Barriere, die das Bett ummauerte. _Verdammt, die ist für **mich**hier, nicht für Schlangen!_ Ich sah zu Snape zurück. Er krabbelte rückwärts aus dem Bett, durch die Barriere und winkte dann mit seiner Hand. Nun fühlte es sich nicht mehr an, als ob ich gegen eine Ziegelmauer lehnte; nun fühlte es sich an, als ob ich an einem Fliegengitter klebte. Es war mir unmöglich Hände oder Knie davon wegzubewegen.  
  
Professor Snape murmelte Zaubersprüche, aber viel zu leise, als dass ich sie verstehen könnte, aber sein Zauberstab flog in seine Hand. Ich fühlte eine große Energie durch die Barriere fließen. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass es sehr ungesund ist, einen gerade aufgewachten Ex-Todesser, zu überraschen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, ich sei hier um ihn zu töten. _Oh, mein Gott. Er wird mich garantiert irgendwie in die Luft jagen._ Ich schrie: "Ich bin es, Hermine! Ich war die Schlange."  
  
"Miss Granger." Er starrte mich argwöhnisch an, als hätte er mich erst jetzt erkannt. "Was zur Hölle haben Sie vor?" Sind Sie eine Mörderin unter dem Imperius? Oder ist Ihr Ziel, dass ich gefeuert werde? Sei es das eine oder das andere, es sah so aus, als würde ich immer noch gehörig bestraft werden; der anschwellende Zorn in seiner Stimme war seiner gewöhnlichen Klassenraum Grausamkeit schon weit entfernt.  
  
"Nein! Bitte töten sie mich nicht! Gestern war mein erster Tag in Schlangenform. Ich habe ein unabhängiges Studienprojekt mit Professor McGonagall gemacht, Animagusformen, ich habe gerade meditiert, ich dachte nicht, dass es so schnell wirken würde und dann konnte ich mich nicht zurückverwandeln und ich wollte zu Professor McGonagall, damit sie mir hilft und..." Ich begann zu stammeln, aber es sah so aus, als glaube er mir. Zumindest senkte er seinen Zauberstab und die Ladung in der Luft wurde weniger und verschwand dann völlig. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich sie gestört habe. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Fragte ich ein bisschen kläglich.  
  
Er bewegte sein Armgelenk und das Kraftfeld um das Bett herum verschwand. Ich fiel auf den Boden. Nachdem ich wieder auf meine Füße gekrabbelt war schob ich mich an ihm vorbei. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Appartement rennen, damit ich zum Ausgang kam, aber dazu hatte ich zuviel Stolz. Ich ging vorsichtig und mit soviel Würde wie ich aufbringen konnte, während Professor Snape mir zur Tür folgte. "Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Mordversuchs!" sagte er und fragte dann: "Wie genau _sind_ sie in der Schlangenform steckengeblieben?"  
  
"Tja, ich... habe in der Halle gestern eine Maus gefunden. ... und bevor ich wusste, was ich tat... aß ich sie... und konnte dann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Ich wollte sie nicht essen. Es war nur so automatisch. Und sie zu fangen... es war so... und sie zu essen... ich... ich..."  
  
"Ja?" Sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Er bereitete sich offensichtlich darauf vor, mich hinauszuwerfen.  
  
"Ich möchte so gerne noch eine Maus essen und ich bin Vegetarierin!!" Rief ich.  
  
Professor Snape rollte seine Augen. "Geh _weg_, Granger."  
  
"Sicher, nur etwas wäre da noch..."  
  
Mit grollender Stimme unterbrach er mich. "...Sind Sie sicher, dass der berühmte Gryffindor Mut nicht nur unverschämte Dummheit ist?"  
  
"Ähh, kein Kommentar. Ich, ähh, mag ihr Schlangen T-Shirt. Wo kann ich das bekommen?"  
  
Meine Frage lockte ihm den Schatten eines anerkennenden Lächelns auf die Lippen. "Das Slytherin Quidditch Team gab mir meins." Sagte er. "Sie können ja versuchen Malfoy Junior zu fragen, ob er noch eins übrig hat. Ist das jetzt alles, Miss Granger?"  
  
Ich nickte und er warf mir die Tür ins Gesicht. Dann stand ich da für einige Sekunden und drehte mich weg um zu gehen, aber hörte plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hinter der Tür. Ich ging einen Schritt näher und von dem Gryffindor Mut (oder vielleicht war es auch nur Interesse oder gar Neugierde) geleitet presste ich mein Ohr gegen die Tür. "Mmh, lecker. Maus." Hörte ich ihn sagen und dann wieder dieses Geräusch. Ich lächelte und ging.  
  
Ich hatte nicht die Absicht den langen Weg nach Hause durch die Kerker zu gehen, obwohl es sogar drinnen war. Ich hatte keinen Mantel, keinen Hut und keine Schuhe, aber ich stieg die Stufen hoch und rannte nur auf Strümpfen durch die winterliche Kälte zurück zum Gryffindor Turm, und wurde vom Laut seines Lachens gewärmt.  
  
Er hörte sich wirklich genau wie Ron an.  
  


* * *

  
Kurzer Kommentar der Übersetzerin, der, wie alle Kommentare, nicht gelesen werden muss:  
Ich möchte vielen lieben Menschen danken. Vor allem natürlich der Originalautorin, Didodikali. Und allen Leuten, die mir geholfen haben, war es auch noch so wenig... Und ein großes Dankeschön an euch, die ihr das gelesen habt und jetzt selbstverständlich reviewen werdet. Ich möchte nicht meinen Lehrern der HHS danken, denn hätten dir mir nicht so viele Hausaufgaben gegeben, wäre ich viel früher mit der Übersetzung fertig geworden. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
Den Disclaimer habt ihr eben schon im ersten Kapitel gelesen.  
  


* * *

Das Kreuz, das ich tragen muss  
  
Ich klopfte an Severus Tür mit, dass muss ich zugeben, furchtbarer Schadenfreude. Als er mir öffnete trug er, obwohl es schon später Nachmittag war, immer noch das Hemd von dem mir Miss Granger erzählt hatte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus," sagte ich.  
  
"Minerva," meinte er verschlossen. Die rot markierten Zaubertränke Essays hielt er geknüllt in seinen Händen.  
  
"Das Shirt gefällt mir. Woher ha..."  
  
"Oh, Merlins Segen! Malfoy! Frag Malfoy, den kleinen Streber! Und jetzt verschwinde!" Er wollte die Tür zuschlagen, aber mein Fuß hatte dem schon vorgebeugt.  
  
"Poppy macht Ferien, deshalb wollte ich wissen, ob du etwas Kater-Trank hast. Und schreie mich nicht an. Bitte."  
  
Er seufzte. "Und ich habe so sehr gehofft ich könnte dir bis zum nächsten Jahr aus dem Weg gehen. In Ordnung; ich sehe nach." Er winkte mich herein und ich trat in sein Quartier. Wartend stand ich in seinem Wohnzimmer, während er die Tür öffnete, die direkt zu der Kammer mit Zaubertränken seiner Wohnung führte. Ich sah ihm diskret zu wie er die Regale und Schubladen öffnete und sie dann wieder zuschlug.  
  
Als er zurückkam sah er ziemlich missgelaunt aus. "Ich selber führe den Trank nicht und es scheint, dass meine Vorrate von Mistelzweigen geraubt wurden - zweifellos für kitschige Verwendungen - sodass ich dir keinen brauen kann. Meine Lieferungen für das nächste Jahr werden noch nicht so bald ankommen," sagte er und fügte dann mit großem Widerstreben hinzu: "Wir könnten in Poppys Vorräten nachsehen. Die Schüler haben kaum Zugang zu ihrem Bestand."  
  
Ich hatte geplant, Severus von seiner gewöhnlichen Routine, durch die Schule zu stapfen und nach Unruhestiftern zu suchen, abzuhalten, sodass Hermine ihre wunderbare Weihnachtsidee fertig stellen konnte, ohne dass er ihre verdächtige Verspätung zum Fest bemerkte. Eine Stunde Aufschiebung in den Kerkern wäre perfekt gewesen, aber eine Stunde im Krankenzimmer war ein knapper Sieg. Ich nickte zustimmend und wünschte sofort, ich hätte einfach etwas gesagt. Au. Mein Kopf brauchte wirklich eine Kur. Wann würde ich endlich lernen, dass _niemand_ Albus beim Feiern überlegen ist?  
  
Severus warf seine Hände in der Niederlage hoch, was ihn noch mehr als sonst wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus aussehen ließ. "Ich weder mir nur noch etwas anziehen," sagte er und verschwand in seine Zimmer. Er kam schnell wieder, sah wie eine viel ordentlichere Fledermaus aus, brachte mich hinaus, verschloss seine Tür und schickte mich aus denen Kerkern.  
  
"Miss Granger hat mir von ihrem Abenteuer gestern Nacht erzählt." sagte ich.  
  
"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Severus steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und begünstigte mich mit einem eisigen Blick.  
  
"Sie schien sehr angetan von dir." Sagte ich und musste mir ein undamenhaftes schallendes Gelächter verkneifen.  
  
Severus registrierte schwache Überraschung, rollte dann mit den Augen. "Sag ihr, sie soll sich hinter allen Slytherin Mädchen anstellen. Und hinter Voldemort."  
  
_"Voldemort!?"_ "Ja. Als ich das letzte Mal bei einem Treffen war, war er ganz begeistert von mir."  
  
"War er nicht."  
  
In Severus' Augen glomm ein Schatten von etwas, was verdächtig nach Humor aussah." "War er doch. Hey, ich nehme Veritaserum und werde dir genau das gleich erzählen."  
  
Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch. "Habe ich nicht neulich gehört, dass du resistent gegen Veritaserum geworden bist, indem du es jeden Tag nimmst? Du würdest mir nur Lügengeschichten erzählen."  
  
Severus warf mir einen kurzen stechenden Blick zu. "Albus hat es dir _erzählt_. Brillant. Hmm. Du traust mir wohl nicht weiter über den Weg als du mich werfen könntest, nicht wahr?"  
  
Das ist nicht wahr. Ich traue ihm wirklich. Albus hat mir erzählt, wenn Severus in Gefahr ist, kann er unter Veritaserum gut genug lügen um sowohl Voldemort als auch Fudge zum Narren zu halten. Aber wenn ihm keine Gefahr droht sind die Worte aus einem Mund ungeschminkte Wahrheit, unschön und unappetitlich. Meistens zumindest. Wenn er es wirklich will, kann er über alles lügen.  
  
Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein. "Ach ich weiß nicht. Würde ich dich in eine Schildkröte verwandeln, ich wette ich könnte dich ziemlich weit werfen."  
  
"Ohhhh. Droh mir noch mal. Du weißt, dass ich das liebe." Und so ist es tatsächlich. Severus ist normalerweise sehr reservierst, ja schüchtern, er kann mit Komplimenten genauso schlecht wie mit Kritik umgehen. Er wird wütend, wenn er über seine Vergangenheit reden soll, depressiv, wenn es um seine Zukunft geht und an Smalltalk hat er überhaupt kein Interesse. Es bleibt also nur übrig ihn mitleidslos zu necken, und wenn man vorsichtig ist, scheint er es wirklich zu mögen.  
  
Und natürlich kann Severus genauso gut austeilen, wie er einstecken kann. Wir kamen gerade ins Schloss, nur um einen grinsenden Draco Malfoy zu sehen als Hermine in einem sehr vertrauten Shirt vorbeikam. Severus hätte fast laut gelacht. "Sieh mal, Minerva, der junge Malfoy hat deinen hellsten, kleinen Stern in einen Slytherin-Cheerleader verwandelt. Was für ein Zauberer!"  
  
So ärgerlich es auch war, gerade in diesem Moment kam Hagrid um die Ecke, der nie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten kann, auch wenn er es verspricht. Ich habe Hermine versprochen, ihr mit der Überraschung zu helfen und es würde keine Überraschung werden, wenn wir hier blieben. Ich nahm also Severus beim Arm und zog ihn von der kleinen Gruppe weg, in Richtung Krankenzimmer.  
  
Als wir außer Sicht waren, schaute ich ihn an. Er lächelte immer noch ein bisschen. Wie gefällt dir Weihnachten?" Fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Adäquat," sagte er.  
  
"Was würde es perfekt machen? Sag mir, was möchtest du WIRKLICH zu Weihnachten?  
  
Voldemort Kopf auf einem silbernen Tablett," saget er und schaute mich so hoffnungsvoll an, als ob ich genau jetzt so etwas abscheuliches aus meinen Roben hervorholen und es ihm überreichen würde."  
  
Ich lachte und suchte in meinen Taschen. "Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Schokofrosch?"  
  
"Hmm," sagte er unverbindlich, aber er nahm den Frosch.  
  
Wir traten ins Krankenzimmer und Severus ging direkt zu Poppys Vorrat. Er durchsuchte ihre Bestände, sagte "Hah!" als er Mistelzweige fand, und begann den Zaubertrank vorzubereiten."  
  
Er ist hier der jüngste Lehrer und, außer den ewig wechselnden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrern, der neueste. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Zeit als er hier Schüler war. Und manchmal vergesse ich, dass die Zeit vergeht und er schon seit Jahren hier ist, aber das ist er und das zeigt sich auch. Ich sah ihm zu wie er den Trank mit der Ruhe mischte, die nur ein Meister bewahren kann. Ich riskierte noch einmal Smalltalk. "Unterrichtest du gerne," fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Ja." Er sah mich erstaunt an. _Ha! Du hast nicht aufgepasst.  
  
_ "Warum," fragte ich ihn. _Merlin, wie viel habe ich gestern getrunken? Ich glaube ich bin immer noch betrunken._  
  
"Ich bin gerne jeden Tag im Labor und ich terrorisiere gerne Kinder. Unterricht kombiniert meine beiden liebsten Hobbys."  
  
Ich lachte darüber, worauf er spöttisch lächelte. "Warum glaubst du, dass ich Witze mache? Albus hat dir _erzählt_, dass ich ständig unter Veritaserum stehe, du elendes Weib. Hör auf mir so dämliche Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Er nahm den Zaubertrank vom Feuer, füllte ihn in irgendeine Tasse, garnierte ihn mit etwas, was als _Nacktschneckenessenz_ gekennzeichnet war und gab es mir.  
  
Ich nahm einen Schluck und hustete. Es war als würde ich billiges Parfüm trinken, das schlecht gegärt wurde. "_Soll_ es einen so widerlich Geschmack haben?"   
  
"Ja. Poppys graue Ambra ist besonders frisch. Trink aus; Ich bin hungrig und möchte etwas essen."  
  
Es war so lange her, dass ich mit Zaubertränken gearbeitet habe, dass ich mich kaum noch erinnerte. "Graue Ambra?" Sagte ich und fürchtete die schwache Erinnerung.  
  
"Wal Erbrochenes," bestätigte er mit etwas Eifer.  
  
Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich in die Teetasse sah. "Das kann nicht richtig sein. Es ist einfach zu schrecklich."  
  
"Was," sagte er. Er griff nach der Tasse und trank. "Siehst du," sagte er. Er schüttete mehr in die Teetasse, presste sie in meine Hand und wurde plötzlich weiß und tastete nach dem Tisch.   
  
Ich sah ihn an. "Irgendetwas _stimmt_ nicht damit."  
  
"Nein, nur ich. Reaktion mit dem Veritaserum. Das wusste ich nicht." Er rang nach Luft und seine Stimme klang mehr und mehr erstickt. "Poppy hat keine gewöhnlichen Misteln. Ihre ... mit silberner Sichel während Neumond geschnitten. Und nicht gekennzeichnet, dieses unfähige Miststück. Oh, sch..." und dann war Severus verschwunden und an seiner Stelle stand ein zehn Fuß großer Eisbär.  
  
"Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass der Trank _mir_ gut tut." Sagte ich. Ich kniff meine Nase zusammen und trank den Rest des Zaubertranks und meine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden sogleich. _Und jetzt bin ich sogar nüchtern! Exzellent!_  
  
Der Eisbär saß auf dem Boden und sah mich aus großen glitzernden Augen an. Severus' Animagusform ist eine der nutzlosesten, die ich je gesehen habe. Nicht einmal herumlaufen kann er bei diesem Klima, das ihm immer zuwider war. "Möchtest du dich nicht zurückverwandeln?" Fragte ich.  
  
"Raaaaaaargh!" Sagte er.  
  
"Reaktion mit dem Veritaserum hast du gesagt? Heißt das, du musst so bleiben?" Ich begann Poppys Tisch aufzuräumen. "Für wie lange?"  
  
Severus, der Eisbär, zuckte mit den großen Schultern und äußerte ein schönes Winseln. Ich schrubbte Poppys Kessel und stellte ihn weg. Dann öffnete ich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und ließ Severus hinaus. Er sah mich an und ging gemächlich in Richtung Kerker. "Severus, kannst du deine Türen öffnen, wenn dein Zauberstab in deiner Animagusform eingeschlossen ist?"  
  
Der Eisbär stoppte.  
  
"Ich dachte, du wärst hungrig," sagte ich.  
  
Severus heulte frustriert auf. Dann drehte er sich und begleitete mich zur Großen Halle zum Weihnachtsfest. Ich grinste in mich hinein und er knurrte mich an. _Das wird lustig._  
  
Unser Gang zum Krankenzimmer hat uns erfolgreich spät zum Weihnachtsfest gemacht. Wir haben die Rede verpasst und Hagrid, Draco und Hermine waren wieder von dem, was auch immer es war, zurück, was sie vorgehabt hatten und die kleine Tabelle lag da und wartete.  
  
Sie starrten uns alle an, als Severus und ich hereinkamen. Harry sah beeindruckt aus. "Hat Ihnen jemand ein neues Haustier zu Weihnachten geschenkt?" Fragte er mich.  
  
"Nein, das ist Professor Snape. Er hat... wir waren... ähh..." Hmm, wie würde Severus wollen, dass ich das erkläre? Ich sah ihn an und hoffte auf einen Wink, aber Severus starrte mich nur ruhig an. "Ja, nun, er ist heute eben ein Eisbär. Oh, der Truthahn sieht aber gut aus!" Sagte ich und setzte mich neben Albus.   
  
Albus drückte mein Knie unter der Tischdecke zur Begrüßung und grinste den weißen Bär an, der weit über den Tisch ragte. "Du siehst aus als hättest du sehr unterhaltsame Ferien, Severus."  
  
"Aaaaaaaruugh," sagte der Eisbär nonchalant.  
  
Harry starrte ihn und lachte hämisch. "Was ist mit _ihnen_ passiert? So können sie keine Punkte von uns abziehen, stimmt's? Hahaha."  
  
"Mister Potter!" Sagte ich, aber Severus nahm die Sache in seine eigenen, ähh, Tatzen. Zum Sprung bereit stand er auf, schmetterte eine Pfote auf die Tischdecke und reichte gute drei Fuß über den Tisch um Harrys Kopf in seine Rachen zu nehmen. Er brüllte und schlabberte seine vier Zoll langen Zähne zärtlich um Harrys Ohr und ließ ihn dann wieder los.  
  
Harry blinzelte durch den Sabber. "Ich verstehe ihren Standpunkt vollkommen, Sir." Sagte er dann und begann sein Gesicht mit der Serviette abzuwischen.  
  
Severus setzte sich mürrisch wieder hin und bemerkte dann, dass Hermine neben ihm zitternd und grinsend saß. Er sah dann den Klecks Sabber, den er auf ihrem Teller hinterlassen hatte. Er wischte ihn mit dem Rücken seiner Tatze wieder auf und sagte "Ruuooohr."  
  
Albus stand mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand auf. "Erlaube mir dir zu helfen, Severus" sagte er und warf einige gelbe Funken zum Bär.  
  
Severus knurrte und versuchte, sich zu ducken. "Ruuaahrgrannst mich genauso gut gleich so zu Voldemort abschieben und mich aus meinem Elend befreien, du manipulierender, zuckersüßer alter Sonderling. .....Oh. Was du nicht sagst, jetzt bin ich ein _sprechender_ Bär. Vielen, vielen Dank, Schulleiter."  
  
Albus zwinkerte in seiner gewohnten Art. "Nichts zu danken, Severus."  
  
"Könnte ich bitte den Schinken haben," sagte Severus. Hagrid und Draco reichten ihm den Schinken bis zum anderen Ende des Tisches weiter. Severus nahm den ganzen Schinken in seine Tatzen und legte ihn auf seinen Teller. Eine kollektive Stille entstand und dann entschieden wir uns alle, dass wir sowieso viel lieber Roastbeef oder Truthahn haben wollten.  
  
Dann fingen wir alle an Teller hin und herzureichen und in dem Gewühl war ein bärenartiger Professor am Ende des Tisches, der delikat am Schinken kaute ohne das Silberbesteck zu beachten, schnell vergessen.  
  
Über dem Lärm von Konversation und Kauen, fragte mich Albus, "Trägst du mein Geschenk?"  
  
"Vieleeiiicht," sagte ich.  
  
Albus Hand berührte wieder mein Knie, wanderte zu meinem Schenkel hoch und tastete herum, bis er ziemlich sicher war, dass ich tatsächlich die gestreiften, hohen Strümpfe trug, die er mir gegeben hatte. Mit Strumpfband. Wenn möglich, wurde Albus Grinsen noch weiter. Vielleicht würde es sich um seinen Kopf winden, hinten treffen und dann hinunterfallen.  
  
Zärtlich schlug ich auf seine Hand. "Später, Tiger."  
  
"Au."  
  
Ich aß mein Gemüse und belauschte Severus und Hermine, die sich leise über meine Techniken, Verwandlung zu lehren, unterhielten. Es war ziemlich schwierig sie zu hören, weil Harry und Draco sich über -keine Überraschung- Quidditch unterhielten. Vielleicht sollte es besser als sich über Quidditch streiten beschrieben werden; sie wurden ziemlich aufgeregt.  
  
"Merlin, ist das heiß hier. Öffnet doch mal jemand ein Fenster." Sagte Severus.  
  
"Es ist hier _nicht_ heiß; du bist ein Eisbär. Geh und roll im Schnee," sagte Hagrid. "Trotzdem ist das ein nettes Ferien-Outfit. Sehr... festlich."  
  
Vier Zoll lange Zähne bilden ein sehr eindrucksvolles Hohnlächeln. "Festlich," sagte Severus. "Sehe ich etwa wie Rentier mit einer roten Nase aus?"  
  
Hagrid schob ihm ein Glas Apfelwein hinüber. "Ach. Trink was kaltes, du anmaßender... äh."  
  
Severus steckte eine lange schwarze Zunge ins Glas. "Iih. Bären mögen keinen Apfelwein. Es ist hier immer noch zu heiß. Ich denke, ich gehe mal raus, ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."  
  
Hagrid stand auch auf. "Ich begleite dich. Wirst du im Schnee rollen?"  
  
".......Nein."  
  
"Ich fordere dich heraus, einen Schneeengel zu machen."  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht."  
  
"Ich wette ich kann einen besseren Schneeengel machen als du," sagte Hagrid.  
  
Der Bär schaute ihn an. "...Wie viel Geld hast du?"  
  
Hagrid öffnete die Tür. "Ich verwette alles, was ich in meinen Taschen habe."  
  
"Iih. Was _hast_ du in deinen Taschen? Außer Charpie, Krötermist und Hundefutterkrümeln. Wir reden hier über Geld, ja?" sagte Severus und schritt mit Hagrid hinaus ins Dunkle.  
  
Der Rest von uns saß um das Übriggebliebene des Banketts, still und in zufriedener Lethargie für einige Minuten. Schließlich zauberte Albus die Teller hinaus. Die Tischdecke schüttelte sich selber und alle Krümel und Reste verschwanden. Neue Gedecke für den letzten Gang, den Nachtisch, erschienen auf dem Tisch.  
  
Hermine spähte um Harry um Draco nervös zu fragen. "Wann glaubst du, kommt es an?" Harry machte eine Grimasse.  
  
Plötzlich spuckte Asche aus dem Kamin auf den Boden. "Jetzt," sagte Draco.  
  
Hermine und Draco sprangen auf und schnappten zusammen nach einer kleinen Pappschachtel, die plötzlich aus dem Feuer fiel. Ich lief auch hinüber, um zu untersuchen, was ihnen geschickt wurde. "Lasst es mich sehen," rief ich.  
  
"Keine Zeit. Sie kommen!" Draco schlug die Kiste mit seinem Zauberstab, der sie grün färbte und wir rannten alle zurück zum Tisch als Hagrid und Severus zurückkamen.  
  
"Danke für nichts, du armer Flegel," sagte Severus während er Schnee aus seinen Ärmeln schüttelte. Oh, sieh mal, er ist wieder ein Mensch. Die Mistelzweige müssen ihre Wirkung verloren haben.  
  
Hagrid schlug den jetzt viel kleineren Mann auf den Rücken.  
  
"Au!" sagte Severus "Hände weg. Und wenn du nicht dein Maul hältst über den blödes Geheimnis, wenn ich dich eigenhändig mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen.  
  
"Oh, nein!" sagte ich. "Hagrid hat dir nichts erzählt, oder?"  
  
Severus sah mich an. "Nein, aber es ist widerlich mitanzusehen, wie er immer sein Maul zuhalten muss, um nichts zu sagen. Wirklich, Hagrid, es ist nicht schlimm. Du würdest dich an nichts erinnern."  
  
"Nee, ich glaub, ich kann grad lange genug meinen Mund halten," sagte Hagrid.  
  
"Hmmm." Severus zog sich den Stuhl herüber, den er als Bär nicht gebraucht hatte und setzte sich.  
  
"Überraschung," rief Hagrid.  
  
"Aah!" Severus bemerkte die Schachtel auf seinem Teller, schreckte zurück und sah dann Hagrid an. "Du möchtest wohl sofort vergiften werden, was, toter Mann?"  
  
Hagrid schwang seine Hand. "Oh, es ist nicht von mir."  
  
Hermine sagte: "Oh doch. Es ist von Hagrid, mir und Draco!"  
  
"Es war ihre Idee," sagte Hagrid, und zeigte auf Hermine.  
  
Hermine zeigte ihrerseits auf Hagrid. "Du hast es gefunden," sagte sie. "Und Draco half uns die--, ach, das ist einerlei. Jetzt ist es legal. Die rote Schleife ist grün."   
  
Ich fand, Hermine hatte eine gute Idee gehabt und daher die Erlaubnis gegeben. Hagrids Bekannte hatten die Schlange gefunden und Draco, der eingeladen wurde mitzumachen, da es für Severus wohl schwerer wäre ein Geschenk von einem Malfoy abzulehnen, war viel nützlicher gewesen, als sie anfänglich gedacht hatten. Es hat nach einer wirklich guten Idee ausgesehen, aber Severus war viel hartnäckiger als wir je gedacht hätten.  
  
"Legal? Oh, nein. Ich gebe oder akzeptiere keine Weihnachtsgeschenke, und ganz besonders nicht von Schülern," sagte er. Severus sah verärgert und verlegen aus. Wenn er nicht gerade unterrichtet, steht Severus ungern im Mittelpunkt.  
  
"Nur dieses Mal, Severus. Sei kein Spielverderber." Nur Albus konnte Severus zu etwas zwingen, wenn er so schaute.  
  
Severus beobachtete die Kiste zweifelnd. "Hoffentlich war es nicht teuer."  
  
Hagrid zeigte wieder einmal fröhlich auf die Kinder. "Die Kleinen und ich habe die Kosten geteilt und es war nicht teuer."  
  
Die Kiste wackelte ein bisschen. Severus bemerkte die kleinen Löcher an den Seiten und sah erschrocken aus. "Oh nein, es _ist_ ein Kröter!"  
  
"Ist es nicht. Mach es auf!" Draco und Hermine sprangen praktisch auf und nieder. Harry sah nur gelangweilt aus.  
  
Severus versuchte es, aber er hätte viel grimmiger and abschreckender ausgesehen, wäre er nicht auch ein bisschen rot geworden. Er nahm den Deckel ab. Ein winziger grüner Kopf guckte neugierig aus der Kiste und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.  
  
Hagrid sagte: " Sie ist grade ausgeschlüpft. Es ist eine-"  
  
"-eine grüne Schlange. Ich weiß. Opheodrys vernalis. Wo hast du denn die gefunden? Und dann schien er festgestellt zu haben wie aufgeregt er geklungen hatte und war plötzlich verärgert.   
  
Hagrid bemerkte nichts. "Heh heh. Magst du sie?"  
  
"Nun. .........ähh.........ich....." Severus sah unglücklich aus. Er öffnete den Mund-  
  
"-Severus," sagte Albus und als der jüngere Mann ihn ansah, schaute Albus ihn streng an.  
  
"Sie haben momentan niemanden," sagte Hermine. "Und Sie haben gesagt, dass sie grüne Schlangen mögen." Ihr Blick flackerte zwischen Albus und Severus, und folgte der stillen Unterhaltung zwischen dem Professor und dem Schulleiter.  
  
".......Das ist wahr," musste Severus schließlich sagen.  
  
"Sie werden sie also nehmen?" fragte Hermine besorgt.  
  
"Ich...... ähh........ ja. Danke schön."  
  
"Zeit für den Nachtisch!" sagte Albus mit plötzlicher unerwarteter Gnade, und als der Nachtisch magisch erschien, gingen alle wieder auf ihre Plätze. Draco stritt sich wieder mit Harry über Quidditch und Hagrid nahm zwei Portionen Pudding.  
  
Severus lehnte den Nachtisch ab und ließ sein neues Haustier auf dem verlassenen Teller kriechen. Hermine lächelte ihn provozierend an. "Wird sie in ihrem Bett schlafen, Professor?"  
Severus verengte die Augen und schaute sie an. "Nein, sie ist viel zu jung. Ich werde Hagrids Aquarium ausleihen."  
  
"Die kalte Glaskiste? Oh, das ist gemein."  
  
Severus betrachtete die kleine Schlange. "Ja, ja das ist es."  
  
Da ich vom anderen Ende des Tisches spionierte, konnte ich mich nur fragen, ob Severus dachte, dass er auch jetzt die Wahrheit sagte. _Oh, je. Ich kann nicht mehr erzählen._  
ENDE 


End file.
